War (Rewrite)
by Sorra Boo
Summary: This is the rewrite of my other fic; War, and this one DOES have forced lemon in it, so if it makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read.


**_Rewrite of 'War'_**

 ** _This DOES have lemon in it, so if you're uncomfortable with that, click away._**

 ** _WARNING!!!!_**

 ** _THE LEMON WILL BE FORCED SO IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT OR TRIGGERED, PLEASE DON'T READ!_**

Naruto watched along with his comrades, their eyes wide in shock, "Hi-Hinata-chan... Wha-What is he saying...?"

Hinata glance over at him, her expression mirroring his, "I-I have no idea..."

"Hinata~..."

It was unmistakable, his deep, husky voice called her name. Yet Hinata refused to look at him, she hoped that it was all a sick genjutsu, or there was a different Hinata somewhere among the crowds of shinobi.

"Look at me, Hinata..."

His voice was raspy and stern, yet held a soft tone to it, but you couldn't hear it unless you were listening closely.

Hinata decided against her gut instinct and turned to face the fear-inducing man, only to find him standing a few inches away.

She looked up, passed his broad shoulders, passed his shard, defined jawline and finally up to his onyx eyes.

Uchiha Madara.

If someone had told Hinata that Uchiha Madara would be targeting her, she would've said they were pulling where leg.

But now... She wasn't so sure.

Madara held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Hinata..."

Confusion swam in her pale lilac eyes as Madara pressed her against his chest, a smirk adorning his face.

"Let go of her you psycho! Hinata-chan, I'm gonna help you!"

Hinata's lavender orbs scrolled over to where Naruto was racing towards her and Madara, the latter growled and faced Naruto with a glare that could make anyone feel fear.

"Silence, Kyuubi. This matter doesn't concern you."

Naruto flinched, but didn't back down. He ran towards them at full speed, causing a growl to rip through Madara's throat. He looked down at Hinata and forced her to catch his gaze, his Sharingan was activated, the three tomoe spun wildly as it sent Hinata into a trance.

Hinata's eyesight became blurry before she succumbed to the darkness, the last thing she heard was Naruto calling for her.

-Line Break-

When Hinata awoke, she found herself lying on a king sized bed, she was on top of the black comforter and her head was against one of the four pillows.

"So you're finally awake."

Hinata gasped and shot up, she looked around the dimly lit room to see Madara walking out of the shadows, "Now the fun can begin..."

The psychotic Uchiha came out of the darkness into sight, he wore none of his armor and had no shirt, he had on his black shinobi trousers and didn't have his sandals.

He crawled on the bed and began crawling towards her, his muscles stretching like a large cat, his onyx eyes were glazed over with lust.

Hinata backed up until the back of her head hit the headboard of the bed, she trembled as Madara crawled over her, his hands on either side of her head, he stared at her with a shit-eating grin, her hair was fanned around her like a dark halo.

Madara straddled her waist and settled on his forearms, he leaned down as he closed his eyes, his lips made contact, but when he reopened his eyes, he was kissing the pillow beneath Hinata.

Madara growled and wrapped his fingers in her silky indigo hair, "If you deny me, I will make you watch as I slaughter all of your loved ones."

Hinata gulped and whimpered and he tightened his grip in her hair, "Do you understand?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded shakily, Madara let go of her hair before he licked one of the salty tears off her cheek, "Good choice."

Madara crashed his lips against hers, nibbling her lips. Hinata felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip, but she clamped her mouth shut.

Madara growled darkly and wrenched her legs open, he ground his pelvis against her, eliciting a moan from the Hyuuga. Madara smirked and his tongue slithered into her wet cavern, Hinata cringed and had to hold herself back from biting his tongue.

Madara finally released Hinata's lips and began to assault her neck, he licked and sucked on her neck, leaving love marks all over.

Hinata couldn't hold herself back from moaning when Madara ripped her shirt and bra off and covered her pink bud with his mouth. The Uchiha sucked and licked her nipple and kneaded the other, he soon switched breasts and gave the other the same treatment.

Hinata let out a breathy moan, she hated herself.

She hated herself for giving in.

She hated her treacherous body for _loving_ Madara's treatment.

Madara smirked as he licked down her stomach and passed her naval, he scowled as his tongue came in contact with her pants. The black-haired male unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them off in one fluid movement, he looked up to see Hinata biting her lip with her eyes closed to hold in her moans, his eyes narrowed and he rubbed her entrance outside of her panties and gripped her thigh, "Don't hold it in, I want to hear you."

Hinata still refused to moan for him, so Madara pulled off the last of her coverage and drove his tongue into her. It worked as Hinata let out a loud moan and weaves her fingers into Madara's wild black hair, "Ahh~... N-No! Pl-Pleas don't! Ma-Madara!"

Madara smirked and teased her clit, "Hm? What do you need, darling?" Hinata let out another moan and her hips began rocking as pressure began to wind up like a coil, "Please stop! Nya..!"

Madara ignored her cries and pressed her bundle of nerves and his tongue drove into her entrance once more, sending her over the edge, the coil snapped. She came in Madara's mouth and he licked her flower clean, he crawled back over her and kissed her once more, he put his tongue in her mouth, giving her a mouthful of her own juices.

Madara smirked, his eyes taunting, "Go on, then." He leaned down to her ear, blowing his hot breath in it.

"Swallow your mess."

Hinata looked up at him fearfully and hesitantly swallowed her juices, Madara smirked wildly and stood up so he could rid himself of his black shinobi pants and briefs.

Hinata stared wide eyed at his large, hard member. Madara grinned cockily, her reaction making his ego grow.

The male climbed back on the bed and wrapped his slender fingers in her silky hair and tugged her into a sitting position, "Put it in your mouth, if you bite I'll make _sure_ you regret it."

Hinata gulped and stared at his rock hard member, he tugged in her hair once more and she gave the tip an experimental lick, Madara groaned and tugged once more, "Go on, suck on it, Hyuuga."

Hinata wrapped her lips around his cock and took in as much of him as she could, Hinata bobbed her head up and down, drawing moans out from the Uchiha.

Madara felt himself getting close and pulled out of her mouth, he pushed her back and crawled between her legs.

Hinata whimpered as she felt the head of his member teasing her opening, "P-Please d-don't..."

Madara chuckled darkly and drove into her with a single thrust, filling her completely, "Ngh... You're tight..."

Hinata cried out as Madara gave her no time to adjust and thrusted into her at a faster pace, tears fell down Hinata's cheeks as a searing pain tore through her body.

She put her hands on Madara's shoulders and dug her fingernails into his large shoulder, "No! Please stop!"

Madara stopped thrusting into her and smirked at her, finally giving her a chance to adjust, "There, now will you quit that incessant whining?"

Hinata finally adjusted to his large member and groaned lightly, she put her head in the crook of his neck and nodded, indicating that she was ready for him to move once more.

Madara smirked and began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, he sped up and pounded into the Hyuuga. Said girl raked her fingernails down Madara's back, drawing blood as she moaned into the crook of his neck.

Hinata wrapped her legs around Madara's waist as he pounded into her at an even faster rate, she couldn't help herself and leaned up to press her lips shyly against Madara.

The latter responded with his own rough kiss as his thrusts became irregular.

"Say _(thrust)_ my _(thrust)_ name _(thrust)_ Hi _(thrust)_ na _(thrust)_ ta!"

"Madara~!"

Madara grunted as he poured his seed deep into Hinata's womb, sending Hinata over the edge and triggering her own orgasm.

Madara kisses her deeply before pulling out of her and kissing her neck, "My Hinata..."

 **Fin**

 **A/N: There's the rewrite... some people wanted the lemon, and thr was the first one I've ever written, how was it?**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
